A. Purpose and Program Characteristics: The goal of the continuing education program of the Sunshine ERC is to offer high quality, low cost training to professionals in occupational medicine, occupational health nursing, occupational health psychology, occupational safety, and industrial hygiene. The educational needs of the workforce are assessed through several means such as soliciting input from professionals who attend our courses and conducting needs assessments on-site, by consulting with professional organizations'leaderships regarding their training needs, by working with the ERC faculty and executive committee to identify relevant topics and qualified instructors, and by soliciting input from the ERC's external advisory board. The data we collect from our trainee needs assessments are collated and analyzed electronically through a scanning program to ensure accuracy in reporting. In April 2008, an unprecedented collaboration between the three ERCs in Region 4 resulted in a jointly sponsored research to practice symposium, and this collaborative effort continues over the next few years. The Sunshine ERC is taking the leadership in organizing the 2009 collaborative symposium. Innovations in training include non-traditional topics such as workforce stress management techniques and worksite violence, as well as online training delivery through ITunes and podcasts. B. Trainees: The ERC has trained over 5,000 professionals over the last six years. During the year 2007- 2008 we trained 1,131 individuals, we aim to provide training to at least an equal number of professionals during the next funding period per year, and we strive to exceed this number. C. Training Facilities: Most of the training occurs on the premises of the University of South Florida because of the excellent training resources available that include classrooms that are equipped with audio-visual equipment. In addition, through collaboration with ERCs in Region 4, through our collaboration with the OTI Education Center and through collaboration with professional organizations, training also occurs in commercial facilities.